Fix You
by Jewelgirl04
Summary: There are a lot of things Danielle Landon can do with her ability, especially with tutelage. But when it turns out that she might be able to restore Peter's powers, it will take knowledge far beyond her mentor's... and maybe, something more. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

__

Disclaimer: I am, in no way, associated with the thoughts and opinions of anyone involved with Heroes, nor do I own of their characters. I only own Danielle Landon and Carter Reese... unfortunately.

Summary: There are a lot of things Danielle Landon can do with her ability, especially as a bio-chem major. But when it turns out that she might be able to restore Peter's powers, it will take more time and studying to develop her own... and maybe more. Peter/OC

* * *

_Carter Reese and Angela Petrelli_

_New Brunswick, New Jersey_

It had been nearly four years since he'd last seen her. Barely anything about her had changed.

Glancing at Angela Petrelli, standing in the doorway of his office, he couldn't help but notice that thin, pursed-lipped smile easing its way across her face.

"Carter Reese," Angela addressed him simply, a hint of amusement in her voice. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it?"

Carter pushed his glasses up higher on his slightly crooked nose and adjusted his red tie. "It certainly has, Angela. I trust you received my letter."

"Yes, I did," she replied, taking a step into his office, closing the door behind her.

Carter Reese was once one of Primatech's premier agents and the right hand man of both Arthur and Angela Petrelli.

With his rugged good looks and sandy blonde hair, Reese had a tendency to appear as anything but an agent. In fact, while Carter had aged more visibly than Angela, it seemed as though it had actually done his appearance a greater justice.

"And?" he asked impatiently, his green eyes glinting in the fluorescent lights of his office.

"Where is she?"

A satisfied smile spread across his features. "I was hoping you'd say that. Where is your son?"

Any trace of a smile vanished from her face. "He wouldn't come."

Carter sighed heavily and removed his glasses, standing up from behind the desk, "Well, I guess we'll just have to bring her to him."

* * *

_Peter Petrelli_

_New York City, New York_

Surely, his mother had lost her mind.

As if attempting murder on his father hadn't been enough, now she had to claim she could cure him… like she had cured Nathan of his powerlessness.

She'd spoken of some woman at a college in New Jersey who could help him.

Something to do with molecules and chemistry.

Granted, he was a nurse, almost a doctor… and while almost only counted in horseshoes, he knew a lot about medicine.

And molecules had nothing to do with his condition.

Clearly, the mystery woman wasn't a doctor, she was a scientist.

And I'm sure her specialty is returning powers to those who've had them stolen.

Yes, his mother had truly gone off the deep end this time.

* * *

_Danielle Landon_

_New Brunswick, New Jersey_

Danielle pushed open her front door, her apartment key still firmly set inside of it. Immediately, in the autumn heat, she noticed how warm it was in the room.

After removing her key, the five foot, four inch blonde closed the door and locked both the doorknob and the latch.

"Hmm… let's see," she pondered, her hazel eyes glancing around the room and landing on the Deer Park water dispenser in the corner of her kitchen. "Perfect."

With no particular sense of urgency, she shut her blinds, closing herself off from the surrounding world, and lazily, dropped her backpack down onto the floor as she eased onto the couch.

With a curl of the fingers on her right hand, the twenty-year old college junior pulled the water from the dispenser across the room, spreading it in a thin layer that hovered millimeters away from the ceiling and walls.

Immediately, her palm burst open, freezing the liquid in mid-air.

_Perfect_, she mused internally with a satisfied smirk. _Carter will love this one._

* * *

**A/N: I know that this chapter is a little short and I apologize. For the record, I don't normally write chapters this short unless it is called for. I think that this chapter is more introductory than anything else, so I kept it short and hopefully sweet.**

**Also, I understand that it's a little confusing, but it'll be explained further in the next chapter or two. Most likely, the third. And then in the fourth, she'll finally meet Peter. :-)**

**The next chapter, already written, will definitely be longer.**

**Please read and review!**

**Danielle**


	2. Chapter 2

_Carter Reese and Angela Petrelli_

_New Brunswick, New Jersey_

"This is where you've hidden her?" Angela arched an eyebrow at her associate as they walked up to the sky blue row of apartments.

Carter chuckled as they passed a few doors, "Angela, you know, better than anyone else, that sometimes, it's the obvious places we don't look. Clearly, it's worked so far."

"I just hope this place was worth it. Although, inadvertently keeping her from Arthur was the best decision we ever made…" she trailed off, watching as Carter's nose wrinkled slightly. "Another one?"

"Nope, that's her," he answered with a shake of his head. "She just used her powers."

"You can tell? How far away are we?"

The man pointed off into the distance. "On the other side of the baseball field."

Angela gasped in surprise, "That has to be a half a mile away!"

"You should see me when she does it while I'm at the door. My whole face wrinkles up."

* * *

_Claire Bennett_

_Odessa, Texas_

"You're acting very strange, you know that?" Claire commented over her cell phone as her car crunched up her gravel driveway.

"Says the cheerleader who can't die," the irritated man on the other end grumbled.

Opening the car door, the blonde frowned. "That was low, Peter."

He groaned in frustration, "I'm sorry. I just wish I could do something these days, make a difference."

"You could go back to nursing," Claire suggested, depositing her keys on the kitchen counter with a low jingle.

"I doubt anyone would hire a formerly-suicidal nurse, Claire."

"You weren't suicidal, Peter."

The younger Petrelli brother sighed, "They don't know that."

* * *

_Danielle Landon_

_New Brunswick, New Jersey_

Within a few minutes, the air rapidly began to cool in the apartment, the temperature in the room decreasing to around seventy-five degrees.

More likely than not, she'd wait a little longer to dispose of the ice ceiling. Carter would come by around his usual time, in around forty-five minutes, and he'd be pleased to see what she'd been up to.

So needless to say, Danielle was rather surprised when the doorbell to her apartment rang five minutes later.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut and then squinted.

In the last three weeks, Danielle had learned that if she focused hard enough, she could identify the molecular structure of any person's DNA, as long as they were in her presence.

It was an ability that had put the Human Genome Project to shame.

So she focused intently on the person who had just made contact with her doorbell, scrutinizing every molecule on his double helix.

And then her eyes popped open. It was Carter.

Suddenly, she was very glad that she had thought to analyze his DNA coding yesterday.

With a smile, Danielle hopped to her feet and crossed the small sitting area to get to the door, quite content that her new-found ability had allowed the thin sheet of ice still hovering over the room to remain.

Laughing to herself, the twenty-one year old reached for the doorknob.

"Oh my God, Carter. I have to show you something. Actually, I have to show you…" her voice cut off abruptly as her hazel eyes caught sight of the person standing behind him and the audible noise of shattering could be heard emanating from her apartment. "Two things."

A slight chuckle escaped his lips, "Was that noise one of the things you wanted to show me?"

"Sort of," she deadpanned monotonously, ignoring his amusement. "Who is she?"

"Right, how rude of me. Danielle," Carter addressed his protégé, turning to face his former employer. "This is Angela Petrelli."

The door pushed open further and Danielle extended her hand to the older woman. "Mrs. Petrelli."

"Angela," she corrected the student with a simple statement. "It's a pleasure to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you too," Danielle replied, her gaze faltering slightly at Carter's wrinkled face. "Please come in."

"Thank you."

She held the door open for Mrs. Petrelli and waited for Carter to pass.

"Why didn't you tell me you were bringing someone with you?" she hissed at him.

Angela shed her coat and draped it over her arm. "It's quite humid in here, don't you think?"

"Yes, when it gets cold here they just crank up the heat. I don't think Rutgers pays much attention to whether we end up as rotisserie or not," she replied in a feigned joking matter before turning to Carter yet again. "I would have been more careful."

"If I thought she was a threat, don't you think that I would have been too?" he countered in a whisper that was much less harsh and then cleared his throat. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Nothing that important," his student waved him off and attempted to hide her glare. "Well, nothing that can't wait until later in the week."

"I'm just like you, you know."

Danielle's head whipped in Angela's direction. "Excuse me?"

"Well…" Angela trailed off as she touched the flowers laying in the vase on the kitchen table and then turned to the younger woman. "Same concept, different power."

Sensing her confusion, Carter tried to clarify, "Angela has powers, Danielle. Just like you and I do."

"Precognition."

The student's eyebrow arched. "You can see the future?"

"Yes, in my dreams," the Petrelli matriarch replied. "It is rather useful sometimes. Not as much as your powers are, though, I'm afraid."

"I've heard of people having powers before… but not being trustworthy. How do I know that I can trust you?"

Once again, Carter intervened in the conversation. "Angela was the one who sent me to protect you, to train you… five years ago. Who knows what could have happened to you if she hadn't?"

"Thank you," Danielle smiled at her genuinely. "I don't know what I would have done without Carter."

"I do," Angela smirked ever-so-slightly. "Now, what were those two things you wanted to show us?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this is kind of starting to clear things up for you guys. In the next chapter, she meets Peter and a lot about Danielle's power is going to be explained. I know her power is difficult to identify because she just manipulated water... and then identified someone's DNA structure. But it'll be clear next chapter.**

**Shoutouts:**

**EvilMuffinsofDeath - **I'm glad you found it interesting. I promise, it'll be a lot clearer VERY soon.

**Marinawings - **I just started writing on that chapter a little while ago. It's definitely going to be very interesting.

**Renavatio - **Thank you!

**Please read and review! If you review, I promise to respond!!! :-)**

**Danielle**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Danielle Landon, Angela Petrelli, and Carter Reese_

_New Brunswick, New Jersey_

Angela watched as the water was rapidly drawn out of the water cooler and thinned into a film above her.

"So you can control water?" she asked with an arched eyebrow as another movement of Danielle's hand caused the water to freeze.

The blonde college student shook her head as she sat down on one of the couches. "I can control all elements and compounds."

A wry smile passed over Angela's lips. "So you can essentially control anything natural."

"Not just control, but recognize... and that includes people," Danielle replied and Carter's head tilted to the side. As if recognizing his confusion, she shrugged. "It's new."

"So you're saying that you can…"

"Recognize anyone's DNA?" her hazel eyes flickered from the older woman to her mentor. "Yeah."

Realization washed over Carter. "That's why you just opened the door. You knew it was me. You recognized me by my DNA."

The student nodded. "Yes, I just didn't realize you weren't alone. Over the course of five years, you've always been alone. I just didn't think that had changed."

"You really should be more careful," Angela scolded her lightly. "There are people out there… villains… who would like nothing more than to take that power away from you. Be it my husband, Arthur, or…"

"Sylar?" Danielle finished for her and the woman nodded. "He's the reason that I've spent the last three years studying bio-chemistry while I'm in hiding. I want to make myself immune, indestructible to him. I realize it's only a matter of time."

Angela slowly sat down in a chair opposite her. "How close are you?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and stood. "I'm not sure. All of my defense mechanisms are works in progress. I can pull any element out of the air, the water, the earth… anything around me, I can separate and combine with other things. It's just figuring out what can counteract all of his powers that's the problem. I need to learn the compounds," she continued to explain, now pacing across the apartment. "But for that, I'd need to know every single power that he's absorbed…"

Carter caught her eye as she approached his side of the room and willed her to slow down. "Danielle, I didn't bring Angela here just to show her what you could do."

Her head cocked to the side and her eyes noticed Angela shiver. Quickly, she willed the molecules to evaporate into the air and exit the room via an air vent. "You didn't?"

The matriarch rose to her feet and walked over to her slowly. "I can provide you with all of the information on Sylar that you need, Danielle, but you need to do something for me."

Danielle eyed her warily. "What is it?"

"You need to help my son."

* * *

_Claire Bennett_

_Odessa, Texas_

Noah Bennett noted that something was off with his daughter as soon as she entered the house.

He watched as she dropped her backpack down on the chair in front of the kitchen island and frustrated, plopped down onto it.

"What's wrong, Claire Bear?" he asked, taking a swig from his coffee mug as he leaned back against the dishwasher.

"It's Peter," the blonde cheerleader sighed heavily. "Something is wrong with him, but he won't tell me what it is."

"Did you ask him what's bothering him?" Noah questioned, placing the ceramic down on the counter.

She shook her head. "No, but I think it had something to do with my grandmother. He said he had just gotten off the phone with her when I'd called."

Her adoptive father adjusted his glasses. "It probably has to do with the trip that she made this morning."

"Angela went on a trip?" Claire asked him, her interest now piqued. "To where?"

"New Jersey," he replied, picking the coffee mug back up into his hands.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Of all the places Angela could go, why did she pick New Jersey?"

"Your grandmother always has a reason for everything she does, Claire."

"And she usually tells you," Claire pointed out with a knowing look. "So… what's in New Jersey, Dad?"

"A young woman who is special, like yourself," he replied and finished off his coffee before placing the mug into the sink.

Claire folded her arms over her chest. "What makes her so special?"

Noah took a few steps towards Claire and pulled his briefcase off of the counter, heading towards his office. "She can fix Peter."

* * *

"No."

"Danielle, I understand that what I'm asking of you is slightly…" Angela trailed off, searching for the right word. "Unorthodox."

The blonde's eyebrows shot upward. "Unorthodox? What you're asking me to do is dangerous!"

Angela brushed her off curtly. "It's more dangerous if he remains this way, if he remains powerless."

"Powerless?" Danielle hissed in shock. "That's what you're worried about… him not having _powers_."

"He is in danger, Danielle," the Petrelli matriarch explained. "I would not ask this of you if I didn't believe that it would help him."

The young woman ran her hands over her face. "There are so many variables, Angela. The slightest miscalculation… and I could cause seizures, maim him, render him brain dead…"

Mere hours ago, her life had been normal. Well, as normal as the life of a girl with the ability to psionically control molecular structures could get.

Now, Carter was telling her that the woman standing before her, in her apartment, was the woman who had ordered him to protect her, who had made her safety a priority.

And while she was perpetually grateful for what she had done, Angela Petrelli was asking her to do something that she was struggling to come to terms with, something she was nowhere near trained or studied enough to do.

"Angela," Danielle sighed and dropped her hands to her side. "I could kill your son."

"Danielle," Angela addressed her as she took a step forward, annunciating every word clearly, yet sharply. "If you don't do this, Peter is as good as dead anyway. We have nothing to lose."

"You won't have his death on your conscious, Angela," she corrected her, equally as sharp. "_I _will."

She pursed her lips together. "I am his mother. Whatever happens to him will be on my conscious for the rest of my life, as well." Angela stopped, realizing her tone, and took a step backward. "There are many mistakes that I have made in my life, Danielle. There are choices that I've made that I'm not proud of… and I've had to live with for many years. But if something were to happen to Peter, and I knew that I could have done something to protect him, I would never forgive myself."

Danielle was still unsure. "I-I don't know…"

"If it were your little sister, wouldn't you do it?"

As her mentor stared at her, her eyes turn a shade of gold and became distant.

It had been many months since she had last seen her younger sister, whose twelfth birthday was rapidly approaching.

After Carter had told her about Sylar's reign of terror, Danielle had made the difficult decision to stay at college as long as she possibly could during the school year. Visits home were carefully calculated to coincide with holidays and major events and notice was given to special guards at Primatech's disposal to be posted near her home during this time.

Summer vacations were replaced with internship opportunities in various places around the Tri-State area, but were really spent at Carter's home in upstate New York where most of her time was spent training and experimenting. The rest was spent in his lab, further studying biochemistry.

It was done to protect her parents and to protect her sister, whom she was certain would display powers sooner, rather than later. After all, powers could skip generations, but more often than not, manifested in siblings.

And if what Angela was asking of her worked, it meant that she could manipulate her sister's DNA to give her a power to defend herself, even if she was not born with one.

It meant that not only could she protect herself, but she could protect her family.

"Danielle?" Carter called to her softly, forcing her back to reality.

Slowly, the twenty-one year old nodded. "I'll do it. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"I need time, Angela. Time to experiment, to study, to perfect. I won't try it until I'm sure that I know what I'm doing," she informed her, not backing down. "I only get one shot at this."

The raven-haired woman nodded in agreement and grabbed her purse off of the chair. "Now, come with me. It's time you met the man whose life you're going to save."

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all now have a better understanding of Danielle's powers. She has the proven ability to manipulate substances at a molecular level and as a result, can create many compounds, as well as manipulate the four basic elements of nature: fire, water, earth, and air.**

**As evidenced by her recognition of Carter's DNA on a molecular level, her power expands into a realm previously unrealized. However, in the next chapter, you'll see just how Angela plans on having Danielle "fix" Peter.**

**Review recognition:**

**Marinawings – **Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm glad that Carter and Danielle seem realistic to you and that Peter, Claire, and Angela are true to their characters. Angela and Danielle have a very interesting dynamic, as they're both very headstrong. Danielle is more so outwardly, where as Angela has an interesting way of getting her point across in a very firm, yet cutting way. Sorry for the wait!

**Purplefeather21 – **Thanks for coming over here and reading this one! She's going to meet Peter in the next chapter and things will be… interesting.

**Xenocanaan – **Thank you! Sorry I took so long.

**Lol – **Thanks. You know, you were the person who reminded me that I really should pull this story off the backburner. Thanks for that!


End file.
